


undo me, release me

by frinkles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Felching, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-negotiated Kink, Watersports, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frinkles/pseuds/frinkles
Summary: Johnny might have lost control a little bit. Taeil, thankfully, doesn't mind.





	undo me, release me

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this has piss

Taeil always fucks him so good.

Johnny doesn't understand how it works, when he's practically twice Taeil's size. He has to bend his body in ways that shouldn't be comfortable, but he still can't help his satisfied groan when Taeil finally pushes inside.

Taeil has him folded in half on the double bed in the corner of his small studio apartment, pushing Johnny's knees up to his shoulders and Johnny whines long and drawn-out, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Taeil's thighs, trying to pull him closer. The stretch in his thighs and groin stings a little but he knows Taeil likes this, likes moving Johnny’s bigger body around, likes to have his way with him. And honestly, Johnny loves it too.

"Fuck, baby, you're always so tight," Taeil groans when he bottoms out, hips flush against Johnny's ass. Johnny is pretty sure he's tight because they didn't take their time with prep, but Johnny was impatient, wanted to feel Taeil’s cock filling him up, hitting all the right spots, making him feel so good. He was desperate for a good dicking.

It probably helps that he has been on edge all day, excitement thrumming busy under his skin with the prospect of going to see Taeil later. He's been tense and jittery at work all day, might have needed to tuck his boner in the waistband of his underwear a few times because his slacks hide nothing. As soon as his shift was done, he clocked out, hurried home, cleaned himself and hopped back in his car to get to Taeil.

He crowded Taeil against the wall and kissed him, filthy and urgent, instead of greeting him, but Taeil didn't seem to mind, grabbed his ass and then pushed him to the bed. Johnny remembers the set of criteria Taeil told him when they met up for the first time, the first one being that he doesn’t kiss during this sort of thing, but it seems like they’ve both long disregarded that. The other things Taeil said were that he doesn’t do relationships, and that he strictly tops, but Johnny feels like those rules could be bended too.

Taeil shifts his hips, thrusts shallowly and Johnny sighs, sated, finally getting his fill. He grinds back against Taeil. "Come on, fuck me."

Taeil doesn't hesitate. He pulls halfway out and slams back in, ripping a rough sound from Johnny's throat. He tries to reach for Taeil’s shoulders and pull him down and closer but his own folded legs are in the way, he’s completely at Taeil’s mercy in this position. Taeil simply smiles and fucks him harder and Johnny just gives in, lets Taeil do whatever he wants because it feels amazing anyway.

He always fucks him so good. Johnny loves Taeil's cock, the way it stretches him out so well, how it brushes his swollen prostate in the most delicious way. He can feel the warmth starting to spread out from his core and he groans again, not bothering to hold back. Taeil is quiet as usual, Johnny just hears his low grunting and the sound of his heavy balls slapping against Johnny's backside, but he looks pleased with every sound Johnny makes, his cock thrusting back in harder.

Johnny’s own cock is drooling, slicking up his skin where it bounces against his stomach. He's been waiting for this for so long, so worked up, finally getting release in the way he wants it. He masturbates when he's not seeing Taeil, but a fist on his cock is in no way enough, fucking himself on a dildo can't replicate the way Taeil makes him feel.

"Fuck, Taeil—" Johnny has always been vocal, much louder than Taeil and he doesn’t try to stay quiet. It's a good thing Taeil likes it, or at least that's what he says. Taeil hums, and finally gets Johnny’s legs over his shoulders and folds his body over Johnny’s. Johnny doesn’t waste time wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close.

The way Taeil holds him tight, mouth hot and wet at Johnny's neck, makes Johnny moan out loud. They have to be perfect counterparts, a match made in heaven, or maybe somewhere more earthly and carnal. It’s a terrible cliché but Taeil’s cock fits him so perfectly. Johnny loves it, this heat in his entire lower body, the way he can feel himself clenching around Taeil. Every stroke past his prostate makes him throb, he can feel his precum being pushed right out.

He tries to relax completely, let Taeil fuck his prostate and he’s getting closer quickly, his body already tensing by itself, pelvis pulsating and radiating heat, ass clamping down on Taeil, he’s feeling ready to burst—

"Oh, fuck—shit, Taeil, stop—" Johnny claws at Taeil's thighs, needs him to stop right now. He can feel it, seeping from his slit, burning on the way up, too hot, too much to be just precum. His pleasure is harshly cut off.

"Everything alright?" Taeil asks in his usual easy way, his voice low and a little hoarse. He pushes himself up on his arms unhurriedly, and Johnny takes it he hasn't noticed anything yet.

"I, uh…" Johnny swallows. This is so embarrassing. He knew this could happen, it has happened before. But that was when he was alone with his dildo stuck to the tiled wall of the shower and any concrete evidence could just be washed down the drain and he could just completely let go. But he always thought he would be able to hold back if he was with someone else, that he would be able to feel it coming.

Johnny swallows, and tries to relax the tension in his lower body, pressing against his bladder. "I might need to pee."

"You might?" Taeil laughs, almost teasing. "You should have gone beforehand."

"It's not really like that, uh. It's just, when you fuck me just right…" Johnny sneaks a look down at his stomach. It's not much, barely noticeable, mixing with his precum.

Taeil looks down, too. He loosely circles his fingers around Johnny's cock and thumbs at his dripping slit, and Johnny shudders, involuntarily arching his back. "Does that always happen?" Taeil asks and Johnny doesn’t hear anything like disgust in his voice. He’s still hard, half of his cock still buried inside Johnny.

“Sometimes,” Johnny pants, his breath hitching when Taeil tightens his grip. “You’re kind of right at my bladder, I guess.”

“So I should change the angle?” Taeil pushes back in and Johnny exhales loudly.

“That’s the thing…” Johnny drops his head back and squeezes his eyes shut. He’s thoroughly embarrassed right now, maybe even more so by the fact that Taeil doesn’t seem to care at all. “It feels kind of good too. Really good. If you change the angle it won’t be as good... Uhm, if you could just get off, I’ll go to the bathroom real quick—”

“The towels are right there.”

Johnny opens his eyes and stares at Taeil, whose face is ever unreadable, smiling gently. “What?”

“The towels are right there.” Taeil gestures at the dresser next to his bed.

“Taeil—”

“I think it’s kinda hot,” Taeil says and the way he’s looking at Johnny sends a shiver down Johnny’s spine. “Would love to see you lose control like that on my cock.”

“That’s, uhm…” Johnny hesitates. Taeil hoists up his legs and rocks against him and Johnny gasps, his nerve endings still wired up. “Are you sure?”

“Are _you_ sure?”

Johnny doesn't know. But he would love Taeil to fuck him until he comes untouched. And he was feeling so good before. “You really don’t mind?”

“I told you, I like it.” Taeil’s grin is wicked when he leans over Johnny, shifting deep inside him, right against his prostate. He leans in close until their breaths are mixing. “Will you let me fuck you ‘till you piss yourself?”

“Jesus.” Johnny wants to shut his eyes again, but this time he’s embarrassed by how much Taeil acting like this turns him on. "Don't say it like that," he starts to mumble, but the way Taeil looks at him, pupils blown and gaze heady, leaves him feeling some kind of way.

It's clear Taeil really likes it. Johnny didn't know he was into things like this, but they never really took a moment to talk about it. Well, he guesses they're talking about it now.

"It might not even happen again, don't get your hopes up," Johnny settles on, and Taeil beams at him.

To get the towels Taeil still needs to slip all the way out, and Johnny ignores the way his walls feel uncomfortably empty in favour of watching Taeil reach for one of the drawers, his bare ass turned to Johnny, plump and thick and beautiful. Maybe one time Taeil will be ready to let Johnny eat him out. He doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.

“Is this enough?” Taeil asks when he turns around with a thick stack of towels in his hands.

“I don’t know?” Johnny answers honestly. It looks like it should be but Johnny would hate to soil Taeil’s bed. “Better safe than sorry?”

Johnny gets up and helps Taeil cover part of the bed with towels, and then lays down in the middle of it. He ignores the faint modesty creeping up on him now that his arousal has drifted, and gets his legs up and open.

Taeil looks pleased, at least. “Love it when you do that,” he says through a smile, featherlight touches on Johnny’s inner thigh as he’s crawling between Johnny’s legs. “When you spread yourself for me.” He lets his fingers trail along Johnny’s half hard cock and it twitches under Taeil’s attention. “Let me suck you off?”

He doesn’t offer that often so of course Johnny lets him. He breathes out a heavy sigh when Taeil licks up to the tip, closing his lips around the crown and sucking, tongueing his slit.

“You taste good,” Taeil hums when he pulls off, letting saliva drip from his opened mouth to aid the slide of his hand. Johnny groans and curls his fists in the towels under him, his skin tingling and his dick quickly filling up once more.

Taeil continues sucking him off and fiddles around with the lube again, pressing his slick fingers against Johnny’s rim, massaging around it. Johnny curses softly, and louder when Taeil pushes his fingers inside, curling them and easily finding his prostate.

It sends a shockwave of pleasure through Johnny every time Taeil curls his fingers. He’s not the best at giving head, mostly relying on his hand, but the combined stimulation and the view of his cock disappearing between Taeil’s lips makes up for it more than enough. Johnny doesn't want to come like this though, however inviting the idea is right now. He wants to come on Taeil’s cock alone. “That’s enough,” he pants when his balls start tightening up. “Want you to fuck me now.”

Johnny’s head falls back against the pillow when Taeil guides himself back to his hole and pushes inside again. “_Fuck_, Taeil—you always feel so good.”

“Glad to hear that,” Taeil grins and Johnny smiles back, angling his hips to feel Taeil deeper. He stretches his neck to kiss Taeil and Taeil kisses back eagerly, strokes his face gently before planting his hands on the bed. He sets a fast pace and fucks Johnny hard, a little rough, and exactly how Johnny likes it.

“Fuck—” Johnny gives up on trying to speak through Taeil slamming his breath out of him. Taeil keeps going, breathing heavily into Johnny’s neck and it doesn't take long until heat starts blooming low in the pit of Johnny’s stomach again. It spreads through his veins all the way to his fingertips, to his toes curling in the air, makes him moan unabashedly.

Taeil pushes himself up, his arms shaking, his sweaty bangs stuck to his forehead. “You like that, baby?” he groans, hips not letting up. “Like how I fuck you?”

Johnny whines, his fingers digging into Taeil’s back. “I love it, so much—”

Taeil sits on his heels and hauls Johnny’s legs over shoulders, and fuck, this angle is even better. Johnny can feel himself clench and pulse around Taeil, can feel the thick drops of precum his dick spits out. He feels so full, so warm, can feel the throbbing pleasure from deep within him.

“You gonna let go for me, baby?” Taeil moans, staring at Johnny so intently it makes him shiver.

Johnny tries to nod, even though he really doesn’t know. All he knows is that he wants to come. “Keep going—_please_—”

He knows it’s happening, this time, can feel the spasming of his muscles, the feeling of fullness shifting slightly. He knows it’s okay, Taeil wants it to happen, but that still doesn’t stop him from clamping up and trying to stop it when he feels the pressure in his belly, the heat traveling up, trickling out of his dick. But Taeil groans loudly and keeps fucking him through it and it’s too good, too much.

“_Oh_, oh my god,” Johnny moans, clawing at the towels, his body arching and bending, trying to grind down on Taeil's cock, pressure becoming entirely too much. “Oh, _fuck_—”

He lets go completely, gives in to the pleasure overtaking him. He feels his hot piss travel through his urethra, spilling warm over his stomach in spurts and he needs to close his eyes again because it’s too much for him, but it feels so good. It’s like he’s shooting cum but it’s so much more and lasts so much longer, feels so much hotter and so _good_.

It reaches up to his chest and Johnny blinks down, sees his cock bounce and squirt every time Taeil thrusts back in, spraying small streams of piss everywhere. It hits Taeil and it runs down his sides and soaks the towel under his back and Johnny can smell it now as well, but he can’t care right now.

“Fuck, _baby_,” Taeil groans above him, his thrusts growing erratic but he keeps going and Johnny is about to lose it, stimulation getting too much. Taeil’s cock is stretching him open and rubbing his prostate and his own cock feels hypersensitive from the inside out, electric feeling radiating from the tip through his entire body. The sensations throw him over the edge, and the way he can feel his cum get pushed up through his urethra and ooze out his sensitive slit makes everything so intense, stronger than anything he's ever felt before.

“Oh fuck, I'm coming, Taeil, _fuck_!” Johnny doesn't know how loud he's getting, doesn't care, completely focussed on the white hot waves of pleasure coming from his core, rushing over his body.

He just lets it happen, lets it overtake him, completely helpless, orgasm coming over him wave after wave as his body shudders. He can feel Taeil’s grip getting tight, hips stuttering but Taeil keeps going, driving into him, prolonging the feeling and Johnny thinks he might have blacked out for a moment.

It feels like he lies there for minutes, swimming in bliss and unable to do anything else. Slowly, the buzzing in his ears fades out, and Johnny gets his awareness back. He feels Taeil mouthing at his jaw and he blinks open his eyes.

Taeil smiles at him and kisses him, lazily and open-mouthed. Johnny can only lie back, still struggling to catch his breath, and he cracks a faint smile. He just peed all over himself and Taeil, and after that, came harder than he ever did before. His skin is tingling at every place where Taeil’s body touches his and smaller waves of pleasure keep rolling over him whenever Taeil as much as moves a millimetre. The kiss gets pretty messy, Taeil just licking into his open mouth, but it’s probably nothing in the big picture.

“You’re so hot,” Taeil murmurs against Johnny’s lips and Johnny can finally kiss him back.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come like that.” Johnny’s chest is still heaving and he nudges Taeil with his shaking legs because he needs to let them down, really can’t keep them up anymore.

“It was so hot to see you like that, you’re so sexy. Fuck, I didn’t even know that was possible.” Taeil kisses him once more and gets up, slowly slipping his soft dick out. He pulls Johnny’s cheeks apart with his fingers and Johnny knows he’s looking at his own cum seeping from Johnny’s hole.

Taeil then leans down and licks it up, and Johnny curses, his body spasming. This is too much, more than his body can handle right now. He pulls Taeil back on his hair and drops his head back.

“Johnny,” Taeil calls and Johnny looks down again. Taeil is hovering over his wet stomach, his slick tongue resting on his lower lip and he lifts his eyebrow, and Johnny just shakes his head and falls back again. Taeil licking up his piss is definitely still a step too far.

He’s starting to become uneasily aware if the fact that he’s covered in wet splatters of urine and globs of cum but before he can really start feeling embarrassed about it, Taeil grabs a corner of a towel and starts patting Johnny’s chest dry. “Let me help you clean up.”

“I think we should take a shower.” Johnny would love to stay in Taeil’s bed and bask in the afterglow of his orgasm, but the wetness coating his body is cooling down and getting uncomfortable, and surely a hot shower would be more effective at getting them clean.

He does not immediately get a response. Taeil continues patting him dry, and then looks up with a sheepish expression. “These are all my towels.”

“_No_…”

“I’m sure the ones at the bottom are still dry. It wasn’t that much.”

Johnny lifts himself up on his elbows, and cringes when he feels the damp fabric under his skin. “I can’t dry myself with a towel that might have my piss on it, Taeil!”

Taeil mumbles something like,_ it’s just piss_, but he helps Johnny gather the towels and stuffs them in the washing machine. He helps Johnny stand on his wobbly legs, and cleans them with a wet washcloth, and then climbs back into his bed. “Guess we’ll just have to lie in bed and cuddle while we wait for the laundry to be done, then.”

The bed is still dry, thankfully, and soft and warm and inviting and so is Taeil’s embrace. Taeil always lets Johnny be the small spoon when they cuddle, and Johnny presses close to his chest. Taeil noses the back of his neck, presses kisses against his sweaty nape. Johnny can feel his lips move against his skin when he speaks up. “So, should I invest in some plastic mattress covers then?”

**Author's Note:**

> taeil freaky


End file.
